


Out of Nowhere

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Damerey Week, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I’m on my time travel bs again, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Temporary Character Death, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: When the worst happens, Rey loses control of her powers sending her back in time where none of the people she cares for even know her. She should go back to her own time but can she resist saving the people she loves first?  Especially a certain future General.Damerey Creations Week 2020 Day 4:  Time Travel AU/Hurt Comfort/Picture/Ya'aburnee
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970761
Comments: 32
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried to find out when most of the big events happened but google might have failed me so if something is drastically wrong with the timeline of this, please just ignore it lol
> 
> We’re halfway through the week and thanks to everyone who’s commented and left kudos!!!!! You guys have been amazing ❤️❤️❤️

“What do you mean?” she asked Finn again, her brain refusing to believe it. “He’s fine! I saw him this morning!”

She tried to ignore the feeling of panic, her conversation with her husband from last night rushing back to her. “I don’t think I could live without you anymore,” Poe whispered, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear.

She lifted her head from his bare chest, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just glad I’m older, I’ll probably die before you do,” he answered seriously. “You’re stronger than me, you could survive me dying. I’d probably end up like my dad. I think the only reason he kept going is because of me.”

“Don’t talk like that,” she insisted, not knowing what had brought this on.

Her friend took her arm, pulling her away from her students. And her dark thoughts. “You have to come now,” he said insistently, still leading her away. “It might already be too late.”

She followed Finn in a daze, the tree was the last place she expected to be taken to, a group huddled around the base. He pushed them through the group, Poe lying on the ground, far too pale. “What happened?” she asked, kneeling down to check on him.

“Some kid tried to rob the farm, and stabbed Poe when he confronted him,” Rose said in a rush. “Kes went for the doctor, but he’s not back yet!”

“Well, I’ll heal him then!” she shouted, pushing Rose out of the way to place her hands over the wound.

She was startled when Poe’s hand met hers, grip surprisingly strong. “No,” his voice croaked, coughing. Blood splattered from his lips. “You … you know what happens, Rey. You’ll be…”

Poe coughed again, more blood coming from his mouth. They’d punctured his lungs, he was drowning, she’d taken too long to get here. “I’m glad ... it was me … first,” he struggled to say.

The tight grip on her wrist loosened, Poe’s head falling back, eyes open but sightless. Poe was gone.

She bellowed, the group around them flying back at the sudden burst of rage. The tree behind her reached out, trying to comfort her. She didn’t want sympathy, she wanted the man she loved back. This was senseless! Stupid! Poe had survived a war against the odds. He had come home, they had finally found their way! And he’d died for nothing! 

She rounded on the tree, she would fix this, there had to be a way. She placed a hand on the trunk, willing all the energy to come to her, so she could bring him back. They hadn’t survived that hell for it all to end like this. They deserved another chance! They were going to start a family now that they had settled into their life here! She refused to accept this, she wanted Poe, and the life they should have had back! She wanted to start it all again! The combined power of her and the tree flooded the area, making it impossible to see. She didn’t understand what was happening, the world suddenly turning black.

She woke up in the house, not sure why she was in the main one. She could hear noises coming from the kitchen, the distant sounds making her head ache. Not that it mattered, Poe was gone. Whatever she had tried had failed. Rising from the couch, she headed to see Kes; she wasn’t the only one who had lost their world today. She must have made a sound, Kes turned as she entered, giving her a weak smile. She rushed to him, hugging him as great big sobs escaped her, tears falling down on his neck. Kes patted her back awkwardly.

“There, there, it’ll be alright,” he said placatingly.

She pulled back, startled. “How can you say that? Poe is dead!”

His eyes widened. “Poe’s fine, he’s the one who brought you here,” he replied warily. “How do you even know him? He said he didn’t know who you were.”

“Poe’s fine?” she asked, not quite ready to believe his words. Had it all been some terrible dream? Or worse, a vision? But Kes was acting oddly like he didn’t even know her. And he looked, well, different. Something was wrong. “Who am I, Kes?”

“I was hoping you would tell us that,” he replied. “I guess it’s good I sent Poe for a doctor, you must have hit your head if you don’t remember anything.”

“That’s the problem, I do remember … everything! You’re the one who’s forgotten!”

Kes stared at her blankly for a moment, eyes then darting to her lightsaber on the kitchen counter. “Do you … I won’t hurt you,” she said firmly, a little hurt at the implication.

“Did Luke send you?” he asked next. “I can’t understand why a Jedi would show up on my property except for that. Tell him to comm me first next time.”

“Luke’s dead, you know that!” she told him, confused. “What is going on?”

Kes snorted. “I have no kriffing clue!”

The front door opened, a stranger walking in first, but Poe’s familiar curls could be seen over the man’s shoulders. Maybe he could talk some sense into his father. 

She called out his name, Poe’s head popping up behind the man. She couldn’t understand, she had been with him when he died. Unless … she shook her head, it must have been a vision. One she would never allow to come true. She ran past the doctor, and into his arms, clutching him to her. Poe was always touching everyone, her most of all, but he froze completely, not touching her back. That was something he had never done.

She pulled herself away, too easy to do as he wasn’t even holding like he usually did. Poe’s expressive face was blank, more bemused than anything else. He wasn’t showing any of the normal concern he would give her. Even for the slightest of injuries. He barely even looked at her, just showing her a mild curiosity. 

She took a moment to really look over him, her emotions too frazzled to feel his signature. He was Poe but he wasn’t; little things just not quite right. His hair was still completely black, not a speck of the grey that had slowly started to dominate. The lines around his eyes weren’t there, the skin still smooth. But it was the necklace peeking out from his shirt that disturbed her more. Poe hadn’t worn it in years. Not since he proposed.

This wasn’t her Poe.

She woke up on the couch, the doctor hovering over her. She pushed the man away, looking around frantically. She was still in the main house, Poe and Kes hovering in a corner watching. 

She could think clearer now, even if she must have fainted, the initial panic had faded. She glanced over at them, really looking at Kes this time. 

She wasn’t sure how she didn’t notice the differences in him other than the pure panic she was feeling at the time. Even he looked different, not by as much as his son, but it was noticeable. There was only one thing to do, forcing herself up and marching out the door. She ignored the doctor’s complaints, heading to her home. 

Kes’ voice barely filtered through as she marched towards the door. It was locked, something both her and Poe usually never bothered with. Moving to the side, she put her hand to the window, peering inside. It looked nothing like the way they had set up their home; sheets covering what little furniture was there. 

Kes finally caught up with her, looking angrier than she’d ever seen him. “What in the hells are you doing?” he shouted. “Are you crazy?”

“I think I might be,” she answered honestly. “What year is it?”

He looked at her blankly.

“What year is it?” she asked again, her voice rising.

“24,” he replied, stepping away from her, almost bumping into Poe who must have followed.

The woman was staring incredulously at dad. “24? ABY?” she asked, her voice almost sounding afraid.

“I think you need to let the doctor look at you,” dad replied, keeping a tight grip on his arm, holding him back. 

She rolled her eyes, anger creeping into her voice. “Oh yes, let’s ask the doctor what happens to someone when they travel back in time more than 10 years,” she said sarcastically. “I’m sure that will be helpful, Kes!”

Kes pushed him back, almost using his own body as a shield. “Go back to the house, call … I don’t even know who to call,” he stated. “See if L’ulo knows anyone who can get a hold of Luke Skywalker!”

“I told you he’s ...” she trailed off. “Wait, Luke’s still alive,” she said, this time grinning. “He still has his temple? It hasn’t been destroyed?”

Dad turned around, a look of worry and anger on his face. “Go, Poe!”

“And what exactly do you want me to say?” he asked incredulously.

“That we have a crazy Jedi he needs to fetch!”

That made her laugh; it was definitely a side of Kes she had never seen. But he was the practical sort, even living with her. This was definitely something fantastical. “Please do, I would like to talk to him myself. Maybe stop his nephew from killing millions,” she mused. She looked over at Poe, still struck at how different he seemed. “Have you started at the academy yet? You might be better off asking Wedge.”

“How did you know I wanted to go to the academy?”

She looked at Poe. He looked so much younger, more carefree than he was in the future. He wasn’t weighted down by a war where he’d lost so much, seen too much. How exactly did she explain who she was to him when he’d never laid eyes on her before? “From the future,” she reminded him, even if it was probably useless. “I know you very well.”

“Stop distracting my son!” Kes yelled. “He doesn’t need this again!”

She looked over at her father in law, confused. “Need what?”

“Some pretty girl putting ideas in his head!” Kes yelled. “He’s not going near the academy!”

This was spiralling out of control. She needed to prove what she was saying before Kes called the authorities and made things even worse. Then she remembered something. She held up her left hand, ring glinting in the bright sun. “Look familiar?”

Poe stepped closer, shrugging off his father as he moved to inspect her ring. She slid it off, holding it out to him to look closer. He swore, seeing the inscription inside; the one that matched the ring hanging from his neck. “Where did you get this?” he asked, slightly awed.

“You gave it to me. Years from now, but it was you,” she answered. “The day you proposed.”

She could feel the shock rolling off of Kes, making him march forward to see for himself. Poe pulled out his own copy, letting his father examine them both. “This is impossible,” Kes whispered. “It’s some trick.”

“Then how about this,” she continued, pulling the same chain this Poe was wearing around his neck from hers. She opened the locket Kes had given her for their first wedding anniversary, showing them both the picture inside.

Poe leaned forward, swearing at the sight of him and her, both smiling and happy. And he was noticeably older. Kes finally leaned in as well, the confusion rolling off of him almost seeming like panic.

“I have no idea how I got here, but every word I’ve said is the truth,” she replied. 

Kes looked at her; she could feel his warring emotions, but she was more interested in Poe’s reaction. She had seen her husband at his best and his worst; she had seen him at his strongest and his weakest, but she couldn’t make out the range of emotions coming from him now. He was sizing her up, she knew that much, but she couldn’t decipher what he had decided when he turned abruptly and walked away.

She had little choice, turning to Kes; she needed to find out what had happened. “I really do need to speak to Luke and Leia,” she said simply.

He swallowed heavily, handing her back her ring, still clutching its twin in his other hand. “I’ll see what I can do.”

She retrieved her lightsaber, playing with it as she waited for Kes to make contact with someone. She wanted to find Poe; see how he was taking all of this. And she could admit she was still shaken from seeing his body just this morning. It felt like years ago, even if it was technically years from now, but she had to find a way to warn him. She couldn’t let him have that senseless death again.

Kes finally called her over; he must have gotten through to someone. She prepared herself; seeing either of her former masters alive and well, no longer in ghostly form couldn’t surpass the shock of seeing Poe. But she hadn’t prepared herself to see him. Han looked much the same as the last time she had seen him, maybe a few less wrinkles, but the shock of grey hair and the casual smirk were the same. She was stunned silent for a moment; seeing his form by holo almost made him look like a ghost.

She managed to choke out his name, the squeak of surprise clear. He looked at her curiously before turning to Kes. “Who’s the kid?” he asked. “Leia really doesn’t have time for this.”

She took a deep breath, trying to centre herself. “I’m sorry. You just weren’t who I was expecting,” she answered honestly. She turned to Kes. “I thought I said Luke or Leia. Han isn’t helpful for what I need to know.”

Han grumbled loudly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just the husband, I’m not important. Nice seeing you again, Kes. Maybe next time, we can chat without this one?”

“Wait!” she called out, worried he would disconnect the call. “You’re still with Leia?”

He frowned, looking a little insulted. “Why wouldn’t I be with Leia?”

Kes pushed in front of her. “Look, let's get to the point. I had a Jedi show up on my property,” he said, pointing at her, “and she claims to be from the future where everyone seems to be dead. I believe her, and I think she really needs to talk to your brother in law to figure out what happened.”

Han stared at them both blankly. “Want to run that by me again?”

“I need to talk to Luke! I have no idea how I got here, but I can at least stop terrible things from happening in the future! I need to see him now! Maybe I can stop Ben from falling to the dark side for one!”

Han’s face changed rapidly, going straight to concern. “What about my son?” he asked warily. “He’s safe with Luke. He would never let that happen!”

She would never convince him; Han had died certain he could return his son to him. She needed another way. She tried to remember the brief time she had actually known him, a time that felt like lifetimes ago. Then she remembered; it was almost too easy. “Have you lost the Falcon yet?” she asked excitedly. 

Han scowled at her. “Yeah, thanks for the reminder.”

“I was the one who got it back for you,” she insisted. Not quite true but close enough. “It’s years from now but I can give you an idea of where it might be. Will you listen to me then?”

She heard a familiar growl in the background, Chewie was saying yes. She tried to keep her face neutral, but she could feel the tug of a smile on her lips. “Names and coordinates?”

“It’s on Jakku,” she replied with a smile. “I’m not sure who has it at the moment but it’s probably with Ducain or the Irving Boys. Possibly Unkar Plutt but I think it’s too early for that. I don’t really remember. I was just a little girl when I was sold to him.”

“Sold?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied, “I survived my time as a scavenger.”

“You know this sounds crazy, right?”

“I don’t know why the Force brought me here, but there had to be a reason,” she replied. “I’m choosing to use the time to help. But I need you to help me as well.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Well, you sound like a Jedi.”

“My master taught me well,” she smiled sadly. 

“Well if it wasn’t Luke, who in the hell taught you?”

“Leia,” she said simply. 

Han looked behind him, mumbling something she couldn’t hear. He stepped back, a familiar form taking his place. The tears sprang to her eyes involuntarily; Leia looked younger, healthier, stronger; not as weighed down as the short time she had known the woman. 

“I can’t imagine a reason that I would be training a Jedi,” she said instead of a greeting. 

She swallowed once, mouth feeling too dry all of the sudden. “I was the last of the Jedi,” she spoke truthfully. “Terrible things will happen soon. They’re already happening and destroying the Jedi was part of it.”

“I think you should tell me everything,” Leia requested. “And I mean everything.”

Kes handed her a drink, downing it immediately. She had talked for over an hour, only pausing when Leia asked a question. He poured another for himself, something a little stronger than the water he had retrieved for her. 

“So, it was all for nothing?” he said coldly. “Everything we did, it didn’t make a damn difference?”

“You beat the Empire back after decades, of course it meant something. It meant everything!” she replied. “The galaxy requires balance. We need both the dark and the light!”

“I’ve had enough of the dark,” he replied. 

“So have I.”

He walked to his tree, needing time away from whatever the hell was happening. His normal morning walk to clear his head had led to finding a beautiful woman passed out by his tree. A woman who claimed to be his wife. From the future. It sounded a little crazy, but he couldn’t deny the pull he had felt. One he hadn’t felt since … well, that hadn’t exactly ended well.

But he couldn’t understand, she was a kriffing Jedi! They weren’t allowed attachments, so what had happened in the future to allow that. She talked about a bleak future, one that was supposed to have been avoided. One that was still coming if she was telling the truth. She knew about him wanting to go to the academy. She had mom’s ring. And that picture. It looked like him, a more grown-up him but …

He shook his head, trying to clear it. If she knew him so well, why had she acted like they lived here? She would know he wanted to leave this life. He’d run away once to avoid it. This didn’t make any sense but there was something pulling her to him. Something about the way she looked at him with such trust that he wanted to believe her. But he didn’t believe in himself these days. He was hiding, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He was scared of the idea of who this woman was. And what she could mean. He didn’t even know her name.

He needed to go back, start in on his chores. Dad and the woman were nowhere in sight, giving him the opportunity to get to work without them seeing him slink back to the compound. He buried himself in his work, distracting himself from the strange morning. The light was fading, making it easy to almost forget the earlier events from today. Until he saw her.

The surprise was just as great as this morning, hoping the flush of his skin would be explained by the afternoon’s work. But the way she looked at him almost scared him. She wasn’t lying. Some part deep down knew she loved him. Or at least the man he was supposed to become. He couldn’t imagine anyone loving a farm kid turned spice runner. Let alone a Jedi.

She was at the door of grandpa’s old place, making it easy to avoid her. Hopefully, dad had gotten through to one of his old Alliance buddies. The sooner she left, the sooner he would feel more comfortable.

It had taken a few days for them to make the trip, giving her too much time to think. The same nightmare every night, Poe’s sightless eyes glaring at her. Blaming her. She needed to save him. Even if it meant destroying her own happiness. She was sure Luke would be able to send her back. He wasn’t the man she met on Ahch-To; he would never be if she could tell him where the Emperor was hiding. She didn’t know if he had begun his search for Exegol yet, but she could tell him exactly where to look. She would fix everything and go home to a world where Poe was alive. It would work. And she could stop the torture of seeing his too young face. A face that had been avoiding her.

The Falcon landed nearby; she was almost giddy with excitement. Her plan had worked obviously. She could convince Luke and Leia, she knew it. She could help change the course of the galaxy. She waited outside, staring at the group in the cockpit. Other than Chewie, and she supposed the droids were somewhere there too, these people were lost to her in her old life. 

Kes stepped forward first; he was technically the only one who had actually met these people before today. At least from their point of view. Han pulled him into a hug, both men looking a little awkward after their years’ long separation. She had missed Han, but she had also had the time to mourn him, finding herself more drawn to the siblings behind him. 

Luke and Leia were looking at each other, almost looking in a deep discussion if it weren’t for the fact they never opened their mouths. They turned to look at her in unison, their twin gazes almost invasive. She stepped away from Kes and Poe, walking over slowly. Luke almost seemed to want to take a step back. She had missed them both, barely seeing them since her brief trip to Tatooine. Having them stand before her, both healthy and happy, made her heart soar.

They shared another look, Leia being the one to approach her. “Hello, Rey.”

Her arms moved of their own accord, making her pull them back to her sides. This was not her Leia. “Hello, Master,” she replied.

Leia’s mouth twitched. It was subtle, but she knew the woman well enough. “I’m not a Jedi,” she replied.

“No, but you trained as one,” she answered. “Luke gave me your lightsaber.”

They shared another look, Luke’s nervousness coming to her easily. “I’m not him,” she stated, guessing at their hesitance.

Leia turned to her brother. “She’s right. She’s … different.”

“She’s still a Palpatine!”

“And you’re Vader’s children! You both stopped the Empire despite that!” she yelled. “Why does that mean I’m unredeemable! It’s not like he raised me!”

She looked over at Poe, scared to see his reaction to the news. She expected disgust, repulsion, anger. She wasn’t expecting curiosity. Luke and Leia were staring at each other like they were having a conversation again. She wished she could have had them both. While they had been alive. She could have learned so much from them.

Luke sighed, like the heavy weight of the galaxy was always on his shoulders. She supposed in a way it was. “We’ll listen to what you have to say.”

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in; she needed their help if she was ever going to fix whatever mess she had found herself in. She couldn’t help peeking at Poe again; she didn’t need them to rush, she wasn’t exactly excited to return to a world without him. But she could fix it, there must be a way. He was so young, the same age she was now. She could make sure it didn’t happen again. She would go back home to him still being alive; the stabbing wouldn’t happen.

She told them everything once they found a place to be alone. The First Order, Ben, the Emperor, Ahch-To, Han - nothing was spared. She ignored the constant interruptions, telling them both everything she could. She didn’t know much of their histories before setting foot on D’Qar, but she added what little she’d been told. She ignored the doubt she felt coming from both of them, she needed them to believe. She finally ended her story, throat raw, not used to speaking for this long. Looking up at them both finally, she could sense they still had questions, but there was something else. Something they weren’t telling her. They moved away, excusing themselves to discuss.

She walked outside, giving them space. Poe approached her from behind, his signature not quite the same but close enough she had no trouble telling it was him. She had been waiting for this moment, still unsure how she would deal with this. This man was not her husband. More than 10 years had passed between this Poe and hers; 10 years of experience and trials that had shaped him into the man she had fallen in love with. But the beginnings were undeniably there, even to her. And she couldn’t not be attracted to him. Poe paused at her steady gaze, looking almost embarrassed. 

“So … I guess we should talk, right? I mean you're probably leaving soon.” 

Her lips quirked into a smile, still struck by his youth. “I assume you want to know something about us?” she guessed.

“Well, if I’m going to meet you again in the future, I probably shouldn’t screw it all up,” he mused. “I wouldn’t give my mom’s ring to just anyone.”

She frowned, not liking the reminder that this Poe didn’t belong to her. “If I have my way, you might never meet me … well, her.”

He looked almost angry at the idea. “Why the hells not?” 

She owed him the truth. “We met fighting a war,” she began. “One that won’t happen if I can stop it. I’ll kill Palpatine now, stop him from ever seizing control again if that’s what needs to happen.”

“But they said …”

“He’s my grandfather?” she guessed.

Poe looked away; he’d been eavesdropping. “I never met him until the end. He killed my parents to get to me,” she explained. “I feel nothing but hate for him. He ruined my life.”

“And wouldn’t avoiding me … well the future me be ruining your life too?”

She looked away, not wanting to admit he was right. But the woman named Rey in this time would never know that. And the Poe before her would have a better life. He’d never have to go through the hell her Poe had. Not if she could help it. “I mean to change a lot of things while I’m here,” she replied softly. “But if I’m lucky, I’ll maybe get my Poe back when I get home.”

He scoffed. “So, I’m that different? What makes me like that?”

She stepped closer, placing a kiss on his cheek, trying to ignore that he still smelled the same. “I hope you never find out,” she answered. 

“But I loved you?” he asked hesitantly. “We loved each other?”

“You told me once you were glad you were older,” she replied. “You said you wanted to die first. Because you wouldn’t be able to live without me. You didn’t want to be like Kes. But you were wrong. I did something impossible when you died. I ended up here when I lost you.”

She looked into his eyes; he was trying to hide the shock, but the deep flush of his cheeks gave it away. This Poe was basically innocent, something she never would have considered him before she’d met him back on Crait. She ignored the pull she still felt to him, turning to walk away, refusing to look back. She headed in the direction of the tree until she remembered Poe’s blood soaking into the grass, his eyes wide and lifeless. She turned again, heading towards the Falcon; she could find something to fix. If Han and Chewie would trust her.

The ramp was still open, hearing the familiar growls and the no longer familiar voice answering. She followed the voices to the cockpit, ignoring the pang of seeing them together again. Han was in her chair, but he wasn’t, not really. She tried to remember what had been wrong initially, but she couldn’t think of anything other than the compressor. Which might not have even been installed if Unkar hadn't gotten his hands on the ship yet. She would find something; it was always needing repairs. 

It took very little convincing before Han handed her a spanner and let her help. She focused on the simple tasks, not wanting to remember her potential fate was being decided. It was easy to do, getting so lost she didn’t even feel Luke’s approach until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, startled. Luke was harder to read, she had spent so little time with him, but she knew Leia. Her master was hiding a smile, one she often had when she had won an argument with Poe. “We’ll help you,” Leia stated bluntly. “Any way we can.”

“We think we know the reason you might be here,” Luke added.

She looked up hopefully. Answers after all this waiting. Han stepped forward this time, looking a little spooked. She hadn’t even seen him in the dark hall. “We found the Falcon on Jakku like you told us,” he said hesitantly. He looked over at Leia, seeming almost helpless.

“I wasn’t about to leave a child in servitude,” Leia said, taking over. “We asked about you. It didn’t take long for us to get an answer. You don’t exist in this world, Rey. Or at least not anymore. You died last year.”

She stared at the three of them, not understanding. “What do you mean I died? I’m from the future! That’s not possible!”

“If what you’re saying is true, we’re in for a fight,” Luke replied. “One the Force felt you were needed for. You weren’t only sent back into the past, Rey. We think … you might just be from another dimension too.”


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped to the ground, too shocked. Leia came closer, placing a hand on her shoulder like she used to when she became too frustrated during their training. “Are you alright?” her master asked softly. 

She could only shake her head, the words refused to come. Han came over next, holding a hand out to help her up. It took her a moment before she could take it, her muscles refusing to cooperate. This wasn’t what she was expecting. It had never occurred to her she couldn’t go home. That she might be here on purpose. 

She turned to Luke; he was the most experienced Jedi alive at the moment. “I’m stuck here, aren’t I?”

He nodded, his face blank. The offers of help made more sense suddenly. She was trapped here with nothing but the clothes she was wearing. She had nothing but her lightsaber and a few things like her ring and locket but other than that she had nothing. “What’s going to happen to me?”

Luke was quiet, leaving it to his sister to answer. “What do you want to happen?”

She was exhausted. Since the moment Finn had interrupted her class, she hadn’t had a moment to relax. Poe had died, she had ended up here, and all these people she had lost were back in her life. She wanted nothing more than to go back to that morning, erase it all. That wasn’t an option. She still had no idea how she had even gotten here. 

“How … are you sure it was the Force?”

Luke came forward, still with the same hesitance he had from Ahch-To, but at least this Luke wasn’t running away. “I have never seen anything more powerful,” he replied. “Nothing could have brought you from out of time and space. At least nothing I’ve ever encountered.”

She nodded dumbly, still struck by the idea she had to stay. “What are my options?”

Luke stroked his beard, shorter and neater than she had ever seen it. “The temple would make the most sense,” he replied. “If Palpatine is still alive like you say, we need to plan how to stop him.”

The idea made sense but that would mean seeing … him. He might have chosen the right side in the end, but Ben was capable of terrible things. It might have already started. They hadn’t exactly been friends. Almost every conversation they’d had tended to lead to a fight to the death. And would the dyad still exist? No, Ben Solo was the last person she wanted to see anytime soon. 

“I already know where Palpatine is,” she answered instead. “I just need a ship to get to him. He won’t even be expecting me this time, so I have the advantage.”

Luke frowned, turning to his sister. “We should discuss options later,” she said diplomatically. “You’ve had a shock and we’ve travelled a long way. I think we should all discuss this tomorrow.”

She nodded again, finally rising and turning away from both of them. She needed time to get away from the ghosts. Hopefully, they would leave her to her thoughts. 

He snuck away from his father, still a bit struck with their visitors. Sure, his parents had known them, he knew that, but actually seeing these legends in person was another thing. For all he knew, they were the ones his father had contacted to find him when he’d run. 

The shame washed over him as he headed for his favourite place. What he wasn’t expecting was to find Rey already there, leaning against his tree. Her eyes were shut as she clutched at the trunk, looking lost. He stepped back, still not sure what to make of her. She was supposed to be the woman he would marry, the person he had always wondered about. She wasn’t at all like he would have expected. He had always expected he’d have someone more like his mom. And sure as hells, not a Jedi. 

But she was one, opening her eyes and looking right at him, even though he hadn’t made a sound. Her gaze felt like she knew everything about him, like she could almost read his mind. And for all he knew, maybe she could. “Are they looking for me or did you come here to hide too?” 

“I’m not hiding!” he replied. A little too petulantly. 

Rey smiled but somehow managed to look far too sad while doing it. “I am,” she admitted, turning to lean with the trunk supporting her back. 

“I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to be afraid.”

She laughed, the smile on her face becoming more genuine. “I’m not a very good Jedi,” she answered. “I never learned properly and broke several rules. If I weren’t the last, I wouldn’t have been given the title.”

He could feel the frown tugging at his mouth. “Something awful is going to happen again, isn’t it?”

Her smile vanished, nodding solemnly. “It’s already started.”

“Then why isn’t the Republic doing something!” he hissed. 

She had to be around the same age as him, but her eyes looked almost ancient when she glanced back. “Because they don’t want to believe,” she replied. “And that belief will get them … and too many others killed.” 

She had asked him about the academy. Here he was with a direct link to the future. He needed to know. “Do I … am I involved? With whatever happens?”

Rey pushed herself off the tree, walking towards him. He resisted the urge to step back, fear coiling in his belly for a reason he couldn’t quite explain. Both of her hands came up to cup his face; the gesture feeling too intimate but almost natural at the same time. “You helped save the galaxy, Poe,” she replied emphatically. “You led the last battle, even when we barely had a chance. You did what you always do, you fought for what was right.”

His mind couldn’t quite comprehend the idea, shaking her off. “That’s not me,” he replied, turning to walk away. “You’ve got the wrong guy.”

She watched Poe leave, the hurt and confusion coming off of him in waves. She tried to tell herself the man walking away wasn’t her Poe, but the darker part of her knew it was a lie. He was Poe, younger and less experienced, but the essential part of him was the man she had married. And he didn’t want her. She was alone. Hardly something new, but the girl who had left Jakku wasn’t used to not having someone to lean on. 

Kes seemed almost afraid of her, Luke was cautious, Han and Chewie indifferent, Leia seemed somewhat the same but still more distant. Then there was her husband. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the younger Poe Dameron. He wasn’t the leader, the confident friendly man she had met on the Falcon. But he wasn’t a stranger either. Being here now just made her wonder if she had changed things already. 

There wasn’t much she could do, except perhaps push him and Kes to make sure he joined the Navy. But she knew what that would lead to. She pushed down the jealousy and the what-ifs. Poe might never meet Muran. Or worse, this Poe might never fall for her. That was the real fear. But if he was going to meet his potential, Poe needed to fly. And he didn’t need her for that. Even if it hurt. She had bigger things to worry about than her love life anyway. 

She headed back towards the farm, in the opposite direction from where Poe had gone. Out of all of them, Leia was the one she trusted most. Her former master was in the house, datapad in hand. It was hardly a new sight, Leia seemed to have always had one when they weren’t training but the view was still jarring. 

The woman looked up at her approach, those eyes still seemed to know too much. Even now. Leia put down the pad, gesturing to the seat beside her. “Have you made any decisions?” she asked directly. 

“I need to stop Palpatine,” she answered. “I have no idea how far the First Order has reached but it all leads back to him.”

Leia nodded, picking up a mug and taking a sip of tea. “So, how do we accomplish that?” she continued. “You’ll need more than just a ship, I don’t care what you say. How did it happen in your time?”

“We faced off and I won,” she replied. 

Leia gave her an all too familiar glare. “There was a battle outside too,” she conceded. “And I might have died.”

One perfect eyebrow raised. “I think all of us should hear this story.”

He headed back to the house, the farm far too quiet, especially with this many guests. But the silence outside was deafening. He opened the door, the quiet murmur of voices all the explanation he needed. He remained quiet, meaning to sneak by them when Leia Organa of all people called out to him. 

“Poe, I think you should hear this.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, all eyes on him as he flushed red in embarrassment. “I’m not part of this,” he replied, pointing at the assembled group. 

Dad looked far too uncomfortable. That part of his life, the war, the pathfinders, was something he tried to forget. Poe knew why; it was too much of a reminder of mom. So, his voice calling out in agreement shocked him. 

There wasn’t any room left to sit, taking one of the chairs from the kitchen table and dragging it to sit close to his father. The fact that it gave him the perfect view of Rey didn’t enter his mind. The rest of the group turned their attention to her, giving him the chance to really look at her without feeling guilty for the first time. 

He still felt drawn to her, he couldn’t understand why though. She was beautiful of course, but Zorii had been too and he’d never felt the same pull. It wasn’t a Jedi thing either, he’d barely so much as glanced at Luke Skywalker and the man was a legend. It was something about her specifically. 

She seemed unnerved by the attention, looking down at her hands, clasped in her lap, playing with the ring that matched the one around his neck. She finally cleared her throat, voice clear as she spoke. “I knew they had an armada, so I sent the coordinates back to base.”

“So, you know how to get to Exogol?” Luke interrupted. “Can we get the coordinates again?”

Rey nodded without looking at him. “I don’t know too much about the actual battle, I was down on the surface, but the General … Poe led what forces we had to go against the star destroyers.”

“What?” 

They all turned to look at him, including Rey. She had a soft smile on her face, the proud look felt almost foreign to him. “Leia left you in command of the Resistance,” she answered. “You led the airstrike.”

He looked over at his father, worried about how he was taking the news. After losing mom, any time he so much as mentioned flying, the notion was shot down. It had become even worse since his time away. L’ulo was the only one he could ever mention piloting to anymore. But dad’s face was blank like he was holding everything in check. He’d somehow managed to become a pilot in the future. Somehow managed to earn Senator Organa's trust and make general? The idea seemed impossible. 

Rey went back to her story, giving him an all too clear picture of the future he was supposed to face. Palpatine was still alive? The Empire had basically been rebuilt? And he and the woman before him had been instrumental in stopping it? He listened as she continued until she got to her death. 

“Is that why you’re here?” he couldn’t help asking. 

She shook her head, looking directly at him. “Someone helped me,” she replied, “but that’s not a conversation I’m having with everyone.”

She continued on, a little hurt that she didn’t trust him. It didn’t make any sense, she was a complete stranger, why the hells did he even care? He could deny it all he wanted, but the ring she was toying with as she spoke was the answer. He didn’t know much, but he would never have surrendered that ring to just anyone. Some future version of himself had loved this woman. 

She finished talking, the room far too quiet. Han cleared his throat, shifting the mood. “What about our son?” he asked, taking Leia’s hand. He could see, even from here how tightly he was squeezing. “Ben … he … he made the right choice,” she stuttered out. “In the end.”

“So, I was right,” the senator whispered. 

“We can stop it!” Rey insisted. “It started with the Temple being destroyed so as long as we save that, he won’t turn.”

“You think,” Luke added. 

He didn’t have a clue what they were talking about, assuming it had something to do with the Jedi. “I know you want to save him,” Rey continued, “and I think we can, but we need to focus on the First Order and Palpatine. Ben is old enough to take care of himself, but there are children being taken already for programming. They might have started on Starkiller already and-”

There was a chorus of voices and another long explanation. And another story of him being the hero. It was becoming too much, silently rising from the chair as they argued and slipping into his room. He wasn’t the man they were talking about. He couldn’t be. 

She watched Poe skip out, the others too focused on the huge terror she had described. Honestly, the planet felt like a lifetime ago. Back when things had been far simpler. They had won. Easily, even. The planet might still be fine, completely untouched yet for all she knew. She wasn’t worried about it yet, the attacks on the Hosnian system were years away. 

But the group before her had lived with the terror of not one but two Death Stars. She supposed she could understand their fears. To her, the Death Star was just a pile of wreckage. Dead and done. She let them argue, taking the chance to follow Poe. Even if they had lived in the other house, she knew which room was his. She knocked softly, entering at the equally soft reply. 

Poe was on the small bed, flat on his back with the family holo in his hand. He didn’t do this often but sometimes he’d vanished, needing a moment alone. She stood awkwardly at the door, Poe’s face finally taking her in. He was surprised, the holo dropping to his bed as he jolted upright. 

“I thought you were my dad!” 

The words rushed out of him, leaving him wide-eyed. “I just …” she trailed off, not sure he wanted or even cared for her concern.

She went to leave, still unsure of what she was supposed to do when Poe called out her name. It was so familiar, the one part of him that was the exact same. The sound of his voice, clearly apologetic, was a tone she had heard so many times. Poe might get annoyed easily, but he always apologized later. The ensuing ‘I’m sorry’ almost brought tears to her eyes; he was still Poe. 

“I know it’s not fair to you, but I can’t just forget,” she explained. “We were, well me and my Poe were close and sometimes it’s hard to forget you’re not him.”

Poe swallowed thickly, head bobbing once in response. She went to leave again when his voice sounded out. “It was hard … hearing those things,” he admitted. “I want … I mean I know I should help but I can’t imagine doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“You made it sound like …”

She just looked at him, unsure. Poe looked away from her, closing in on himself. “I’m not a hero. I’m not even a good person.”

She tried to think back; Poe had never been particularly hesitant to talk about himself. One of their first conversations had been about their mutual torture at the hands of Kylo Ren. He didn’t hide himself. Except for once. “How long has it been since you left Zorii?” she guessed. 

He looked up, his eyes wide and mouth open, no words forthcoming. “Not long then, I’m guessing,” she continued. 

Poe snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. “I never thought I would tell a soul about that,” he admitted. 

“It was a little reluctant,” she tried to tease. “I don’t know much about what happened between you two, but …”

Poe shifted, sliding to make room for her on the bed. She bit her lip, unsure why she was even telling him this. “You made your peace with each other,” she added once she’d sat down. “Or at least you did in my world.”

Poe was staring at her curiously, much like he had done when she first arrived. “Then it will happen again, right? If you’re from the future, there’s a chance.”

No one must have told him. The other’s who knew probably hadn’t seen a reason for it. One thing she had held back was her relationship with the Damerons in the future. Each time she had explained her story, she had never said why she was at the farm in the first place. Luke had just assumed she’d chosen to start her school on Yavin 4 due to the Force tree.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “They told me something. Something that means maybe things will change drastically from the world I know.”

She understood how it happened, Poe was the person she was used to telling everything to. The truth spilled out of her in waves; little trickles at first that just seemed to keep coming. She told him everything. How she didn’t belong here, how she was now trapped, how she felt like the burden of stopping all the evil she knew was coming was on her shoulders alone. What other reason would she have been pulled to another dimension if not to save it. Just like the last one. 

“I died to stop it,” she rambled, throat feeling raw. “Is this my life now? I save this place and then I’ll have to move on again? Am I being punished for breaking the rules?”

She felt the warm hand on her back, rubbing in small circles. It was something Poe had done hundreds of times before, even when they had just been friends. It was so kriffing familiar! The stress of the last several days had compounded, finally breaking her stoicism. She felt the tears coming, not in a trickle, but in huge sobs that she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop. Collapsing forward, she hugged herself tightly, just trying to breathe. 

It took a moment for it to register, the calm sound of Poe’s voice now coming from in front of her. Looking up, the concern on his face was too much, immediately looking away. This wasn’t her husband, he wasn’t her Poe, she reminded herself. The thought just brought the tears faster. 

She tried to rise, somehow managing to stumble out of his room, heading for the door out of the home. The cacophony of voices was ignored, stumbling blindly towards the one place she had always loved. It was tainted now, but she didn’t care. It would always remind her of Poe. 

The image of him laying on the grass was superimposed with the clearing filled with their friends at their wedding. The hazy view of Leia watching in approval at the proceedings. It had been the happiest day of her life and now this place was … different. 

The urge to scream was overwhelming, hurting her already raw throat more. Why would she be here? She wasn’t important enough, there must be another person capable to fight for the Resistance already in this world. Why her? She screamed it out loud, her hoarse voice barely making a sound. Collapsing to her knees, the exhaustion finally hitting.

It was rare for someone to sneak up on her, but her former master had managed. She wiped her tears uselessly, there was no way she would be able to hide them. “How much of that did you see?” she whispered with a sniff. 

Leia knelt down beside her, a wry smile on her face. “Enough,” she said simply. 

“You probably think I’m weak,” she stated quietly. 

Leia had always been understanding of her, but the woman had always needed a reason. She just wanted to understand so she could help. Rey was sure this Leia was similar, but they didn’t have the bond of student/master anymore. 

Leia released a sigh, moving to stand up. “You’ve had a complete shock,” she began, “and in your condition, it must be even more difficult. I was telling the truth, you know. Anything you need, I’ll find a way.”

She stood up herself, looking at the woman. Leia stared back, eyes widening in some sort of comprehension. “Oh, Rey.”

She continued to stare blankly, unsure what was going on. Leia took hold of one of her hands, placing it over her stomach. “Close your eyes and feel.”

She did what she was asked, trying to silence the world around her, concentrating on the connection between them. It was faint at first, but the heartbeat, too fast to be her own, finally became noticeable. Her eyes opened in shock, dropping Leia’s hand like she’d been burned. “I can’t be …” she trailed off. “We were waiting for …”

“It’s Poe’s, isn’t it? The Poe from your world.”

She nodded, dumbfounded. “Anything you need,” Leia repeated. 

“I need to leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around the apartment, still unable to find her comm unit anywhere. The place was a mess of toys; not unusual, but unhelpful at the moment. The familiar beep sounded out from her left, making her head turn back to her son. The mostly toothless grin sprung up as the sound repeated from his grubby hands, making her laugh. 

She took the few steps needed to pick him up. “Did you take mommy’s comm unit?” she asked, keeping her voice playful. 

She got nothing but a gurgle in response. She picked up a plush Wookiee from the floor, one of Finn’s favourite things to chew on. Holding it out to her son, he happily traded it so she could answer. 

“Han?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Are you still bringing the kid over today?”

She smiled, even though he couldn’t see her. “I’m just packing up the rest of his things, I won’t be much longer,” she replied, bouncing Finn lightly as he chewed. “He’s been teething a lot lately, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I do have one of my own,” he snarked. “I can handle it.”

The reminder of Ben wasn’t what she wanted, still happy to avoid that situation. “I know, I did meet him. Sort of.”

Han was quiet, almost making her think he had left the call. “What happened between you two?” he finally asked. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied, tone clipped. Han didn’t know what happened. She hoped he never would know how his son had murdered him before her eyes. 

Han was quiet, leaving her to hope he wouldn’t press it. She’d avoided Ben for the last year. She wanted to keep it that way. Luke knew what had happened in her time; she just hoped they would defeat Palpatine long before he could turn completely. But Finn’s arrival had put a spanner in their plans. 

“I’ll see you soon, kids,” he finally stated, ending the call abruptly. 

She let out a sigh, putting Finn down so she could finish packing up everything needed. She hated being away from him, but if she was going to take on the worst being in recent existence, her son needed to get used to it. He was starting to crawl, becoming a little more independent, letting her know it was time. She would need to contact Luke soon. It was time to finish this. 

She made the short trip upstairs; Leia had kept her promise, supplying her with enough credits to live on since their hasty departure from Yavin. But she knew Poe. Once it came out that she was pregnant, he would have dropped everything out of a misplaced sense of honour. He needed to live his life. Finn might share his genes, but the baby wasn’t his responsibility. She just hoped her parting words to Kes had worked. Poe was meant for the skies. 

She dropped Finn off with Han; one of their trial runs for when she would eventually leave with Luke. If something happened … if she didn’t make it, Finn would have a family. She refused to let her son grow up like she had. He was just more incentive for her to win against the remnants of the Empire. 

Leia was working hard on getting the military backing they would need. The battle over Exegol had been brutal, but she had to hope the fleet was nowhere near that size yet. But they existed already. They had to. All the research she had put in while pregnant pointed to it. Missing children, strange accidents. Finn, the other one must have been taken already. She vowed she would get him out. Her son would meet his namesake. 

She headed towards the library, wanting to do more research. She needed to find the planet Starkiller had been built on, needing to see if the construction had already begun. It would certainly make things easier for Leia; she knew they had a small window if they wanted to avoid the First Order rising to power again. 

The building was close to the Academy, pulling at her heart each time she saw the x-wings flying in formation overhead. She couldn’t help but wonder if Poe was in one. No matter how many times Han and Leia tried, she avoided the topic of the Damerons completely if brought up. She needed to look forward not behind. So seeing Poe on the front steps of the building was a bit of a shock. His eyes widened as a smile tugged at his lips, leaving her little choice but to go over when he called her name. 

It had been over a year since he’d seen her, the group that had arrived on his father’s farm taking her away like she had never existed. But even now, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. The woman he was supposed to marry. He’d half expected life to just continue on as it had since his return, the dull monotony of chores and sleep. But his father had pulled him aside the next day after breakfast, asking him if the Academy was what he really wanted. Not long after, he’d been replaced by a new farmhand and was on his way to Hosnian Prime. 

It still almost felt like a dream, those strange few days. One that came crashing down into reality at the sight of Rey. It was almost hard to believe she had been real; the ideal woman, built up again and again in his mind. Even from a distance, she looked different. She’d been beautiful then, he couldn’t help but notice it, but gone was the almost too thin body. He didn’t want to think about what had happened in the future to make her be that way. But seeing her now, it had been replaced with one that was healthier. 

She headed towards him hesitantly, almost like she was afraid. Rey gave him a brief smile, making him wonder if he should just turn and leave. But a part of him wanted the reassurance that she had been real, what she’d said to him was real too, eyes darting to the ring finger on her left hand. The plain band was glinting in the sun, making him reach up to his neck to double-check its twin was still there. 

“Hello, Poe,” she said simply, standing on one of the lower stairs. 

She looked almost pained, making the urge to leave stronger. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” he replied. “I guess … I was just shocked to see you.”

Rey nodded like she agreed. “I wondered if you would come here eventually,” she answered, pointing to his uniform. “When did you arrive?”

“Last year,” he answered. “Dad … I guess he changed his mind about letting me come.”

Her smile was more genuine this time. “You were meant for this,” she agreed. “He’ll see that one day.”

“That the future knowledge talking?” he teased. 

Her smile disappeared completely, her face going emotionless. “I don’t think that future will happen anymore,” she replied stonily.

He looked her over, not understanding what she meant. She had seemed so sure the last time they had spoken. Like whatever bad thing that they had faced together would be beaten easily. Something had changed with the arrival of the former war heroes. Something he didn’t know. She had left so suddenly. Or it had seemed so to him. He hadn’t even had more than a minute to say goodbye. But he had wondered.

“What changed?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. 

He didn’t think it was possible, but her face seemed to show even less emotion. But it was almost like he could feel her; her fists clenched, leaving him to wonder if her nails would draw blood. “You don’t need to worry about that,” she snapped.

“I think I do,” he pressed. “I mean, from what you told me, I’m a big part of this later on.”

“I’ll stop it, you don’t need to worry,” Rey insisted.

“That’s what you said a year ago,” he countered. “Why haven’t you stopped it then?”

Rey paled, eyes darting like she was looking for an escape. “Just concentrate on school,” she breathed, pushing past him.

He resisted the urge to follow her; she was spooked about something. It couldn’t have been him; he hadn’t had a clue she was even here until now. He needed to find out what had happened since she left. He might just be a cadet, but he would have heard something if a full-scale attack were in the works. He’d listened closely to the rumours of what was going on in the galaxy outside of the core. There hadn’t been so much as a whisper of the former Emperor or his armies. He headed back towards the Academy; any thoughts of his former plans gone. He needed more information. And luckily for him, he might know just the man. 

She found a quiet corner, sitting down on the floor to try and collect herself. She didn’t know why she was so worried; Poe didn’t know about Finn, she was sure. Leia and Han knew, of course. She assumed Luke did as well, even if he hadn’t said anything to her directly. But none of them would say anything to Poe, she was sure of that. Poe was here at the academy and he needed to stay. He was on the right track now; he was where he needed to be. Just in case her plans failed.

She stayed where she was far too long, hoping, no needing to be sure he was gone. She wouldn’t get anything accomplished now; she was far too distracted after their meeting. And she had an irresistible urge to hold her son again; make sure he was safe. Finn was a good mix of them both, but she was certain that anyone who knew them both would need only one look to know who his father was. This Poe wasn’t responsible for that. She couldn’t let his path in life be distracted by a child he hadn’t asked for.

Han was surprised to see her; far quieter and more compliant than usual as she held out her arms to take her son back. Finn babbled happily, the toothless grin easing the tension she had felt since her unexpecting meeting. She collected his things, studiously ignoring Han and the questions that would arise. She needed to think; now that she knew for sure Poe was here, and worse, he knew she was too, leaving seemed like the best option. 

She was almost to the door when Han’s voice called out. “What happened?”

She tried to shrug it off. “Headache,” she replied, tone clipped.

She managed another step. “You're a lousy liar,” Han told her.

Han wouldn’t give up. Or worse, he’d send Leia to check on her later. The truth would come out for sure if that happened. She turned back to Han, a little startled he was closer than before. The meeting had shaken her up more than she knew if he had managed to sneak up on her like that. “I ran into Poe,” she admitted.

“Did you tell him?” he asked.

She shook her head vehemently. “I told you he doesn’t need this,” she answered. “He’s supposed to join the Navy. I won’t stand in the way of that.”

Han rolled his eyes. “You do know there are lots of people in the military with kids.”

“Yes, but Finn isn’t his,” she retorted. 

“Then why are you so worried?” Han countered.

That was the question, wasn’t it? In this world, they’d barely spent a week together. And they’d certainly never done anything remotely close to conceiving a child. But the part of her that couldn’t let go knew he was Finn’s father. Poe wasn’t responsible for her child, but a part of her wanted him to be. And she wasn’t sure she could handle the rejection if he found out about her son and wanted nothing to do with him. She held Finn tighter at the thought.

“I should get him home,” she replied, not remotely ready to answer Han’s question.

Han gave her a look, but thankfully let it go. She just had to hope he didn’t tell Leia.

Poe knew he was doing well here. He was good, he knew that before he’d started at the academy but now that he was among some of the best in the galaxy, he really understood. Of all people, Wedge Antilles took an interest in him. But he’d already known that was going to happen. Every time he saw the man was a reminder of her. She’d told him, at least indirectly, that the Alliance legend would be part of his life. And now it was true. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or terrified. 

Something was coming, or at least was supposed to come. Some dark force to rival what his parents had been through. It should have been easy to forget; a random woman appearing at his home, saying crazy things. But seeing Rey today brought it all back. Including the feeling he couldn't quite explain. The one where he felt drawn to her. It had been a while since he’d seen her, but something had changed. Not the attraction, but her.

She’d never seemed nervous around him before and he didn’t have a kriffing clue why she would now. Sure, running into each other might explain it, but that didn’t sit well with him. He was a pilot, he relied on his instincts. And those instincts were screaming at him that something was up. He found Wedge’s office easily enough, he’d never had a need to see him here before now.

The man’s eyebrows rose when he opened the door, taking a split second too long to move away and let him enter. The reason why was obvious; Han Solo was more than recognizeable to him now. The former general’s face shuttered, moving to rise from the seat in front of the desk. 

“We can talk about this later,” Han said in passing, almost rushing, looking like he was trying to escape. He gave him a nod of recognition as he passed, but nothing more.

He trusted his gut, calling out to Han. “What’s wrong with Rey?”

It was enough to stop him. Han turned, face still closed off, but he wasn’t hiding his trepidation well. “Nothing,” he replied shortly.

“Nothing?” he repeated. “Not curious why I asked that instead of how she’s doing? I mean I haven’t seen you since Yavin.”

Han straightened up, his mouth tightening. “Rey mentioned she saw you,” he replied tersely. “I need to get home, kid. Nice seeing you again.”

He watched the man leave, more convinced than ever he needed to find Rey. Something wasn’t right about all this.

Leia was bouncing Finn on her lap, but the small smile of contentment wasn’t enough to block that her master was hiding something. She admitted it could have been nerves, Luke’s arrival meant they must be moving forward with the plan. Finally. But there was hesitancy with both of them. A feeling like she wasn’t completely in the know. It was hardly the first time she had felt this way with Luke, but it stung a little from Leia.

She ignored them both, turning instead to Lando. She had been sworn to secrecy, almost glad she had been warned about his arrival. The man she had met had spent decades without his daughter. But for this man, the wound was still too fresh. Jannah was alive, or at least she should be. He had gotten her back eventually, but she had no idea where the girl was at this point in time. But she would find them. Both Finn and Jannah. And all the other children who’d been stolen.

“We need to get going,” Han said aloud with a meaningful look at his wife.

“So, where do we start exactly?” Lando asked.

She took a deep breath, not used to being the one in charge. “We need to get the coordinates to Exegol, first,” she replied. “The route to where they’re hidden was complicated, I would never be able to find it again let alone explain it.”

“And how do we do that?” Luke asked. 

“We need to go to the Endor system,” she answered. “The way there is hidden in the Death Star.”

She should have expected their reaction. She had enough bad memories of Starkiller base that she had made finding it a priority, but they had lived through that terror twice. “I know where it is, so I’ll need to go,” she added. “I could probably do it all on my own this time even.”

“No,” Leia interjected. “We need you alive just in case this plan doesn’t work. We need to find you a team.”

She bit back her urge to reply. Leia was right but she knew it would be fine. If she was going to have a team, she wanted her old one back but that was impossible. Her days of taking to the skies with Chewie, Finn and Poe were gone. “Fine,” she bit out. “Who’s coming with me then?”

“I’m going,” Luke spoke out.

“Me too,” Lando stated.

She nodded to both of them, still unsure of this Luke Skywalker. He wasn’t at all like the man she had met, still finding herself wary of him. “I need to stay here with Finn, but you can take the Falcon,” Han added. “I mean, you said you knew how to fly her.”

Chewie chimed in, adding that he would go as well. “That’s four but I still think there should be more, just in case,” Leia continued. “This isn’t Rey’s world, things might still go wrong that hadn’t in her timeline. A military escort wouldn’t hurt either.” 

Han flushed, hand going up to rub his neck. “I have that covered already.”

The group turned to him in surprise. “Don’t get me wrong, I like the kid, but I don’t want to keep him, you got it?” he replied pointedly to her.

“How did you pull that off?” Luke asked jokingly.

“An old friend.”

“So, we’re set,” she interrupted. “When do we leave?”

Han seemed to return to his old ways easier, acting like the general he had been. She supposed it made sense, he hadn’t dealt with the loss of his son like in her time. “If we stock up the Falcon tomorrow with supplies, you should be able to leave by the afternoon,” he answered. “All I need is a time so we can coordinate with the Navy’s pilot and you’re good to go.”

“Then it’s settled,” Leia stated. “I’ll make a few calls.”

Everyone nodded, heading off to get ready. She was already planning what she would need as she approached Leia to retrieve her son. Finn held out his arms as she got closer, grinning to be picked up. Her stomach dropped a little at the idea of leaving him for the first time. She had never gone more than a few hours without him. She trusted Han and Leia, and Finn adored his honorary aunt and uncle, but the feeling remained. She picked him up, cradling him a little closer than usual.

Leia gave her a knowing look. “The first time away is the hardest,” she said, patting her arm.

“Does it get easier?”

“No,” she answered honestly. “We can handle loading the ship, just get what you need. We’ve got your code, we’ll get anything Finn needs ourselves. Plus, I can finally spoil him a little without you here.”

She laughed at that. “I’m coming home to an apartment full of new toys, aren't I?”

Leia’s mouth quirked as she rose, refusing to answer. “Enjoy your time with him, I’ll call you when we’re all ready.”

She nodded, heading to the kitchen to fetch Finn’s bag before going home. She just needed to remind herself that this was all for Finn. Both of them. Bringing down Palpatine and the First Order meant a safer world for all of them. This was just the first step, but a necessary one.


End file.
